Q A
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: ask Chuva, Atem, Meta, Nightmare, Merlin, and Meta Luv3r your questions :D all accepted. Rules are stated in chpt 1 T just for safety
1. OMNOMNOM

Meta Luv3r: sup everyone!

Chuva: greetings

Meta: * nods *

Atem: * waves and smiles * Hi everyone!

Merlin: I feel forgotten...

Nightmare: ...

Meta Luv3r: anyways... I'm working on **_My Broken_****_Promise_**, but due to school, I feel a bit stressed and trying to type a good story only adds on.

Chuva: So we've decided that it would be fun to do a Q + A

Atem: Ask us anything you'd like!

Merlin: * slowly slides out of seat * I hate you all...

Meta: all questions accepted

Nightmare: I have one!

Chuva: * face palms * please don't..

Nightmare: Meta, why won't you call me dad?

Chuva: honey, please don't ans-

Meta: Because I don't _like _you!

Atem: w-what

Meta Luv3r: ENOUGH DRAMA PLEASE GOD DAMMIT!

Everyone except Meta Luv3r and Atem: **_WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!_**

Atem: Send in the questions :D

Merlin: *groans * 15 per chapter, and only one of your questions per chapter. Any more will be answered in the next chapter.

Nightmare: who's that?

Meta Luv3r: ask away :)


	2. First batch

People have been asking questions of DA, it gets confusing

* * *

Meta Luv3r: YAY QUESTION TIME :D

_**NoneKnowme:**_

_**Um...who likes Oreos?**_

Meta: I do

Atem: anything brother likes, I like!

Nightmare: what the hell's an oreo?

Chuva: Sorry, I don't

Meta Luv3r: me neither

Merlin: doesn't matter what I say, does it? I like them

_**Athena Nightmare:**_

_**Nightmare, why are you so awesome and epic?**_

Nightmare: Because I just am!

Meta: * mumbles * centri ego much?

Chuva: * sweat drop *

Atem: whats centri mean?

Merlin: it's the root for center, _duh_

Meta Luv3r: NEXT QUESTION

_**Storystosee:**_

_**Atem! I has a question for you  
Meta knight and Nightmare obviously can't get along, but how do you feel now your family is so torn apart?**_

Atem: It makes me feel really sad * sniffles * and...and I just wish they'd stop fighting * tears start coming from eyes *

Meta: * hugs his brother * I try my hardest o find his soul, but its hard.

Nightmare: pfft oh _boo fukin who, my daddy and brother don't get along. _* fake crying sounds *

Atem: * starts crying *

Meta: THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! HE'S JUST A KID, BE NICE FOR ONCE!

Nightmare: I don't give two sh!ts about how _he _feels about me. I want to know what _you _feel about me.

Meta: what are you? some kind of molester or creepy rapist?

Nightmare: ...maybe...?

Meta Luv3r: oh god..._NEXT QUESTION PLEASE :D_

_**C0M3_H3r3_0F+3n**_

_**To Meta Luv3r and Merlin:**_

_**Meta Luv3r, in the story you shone that Merlin had some what of a purpose in the first few chapters. If you hadn't discontinued, what would have he done?**_

_**Merlin, do you have a high pitched voice like Tiny Tim?**_

Meta Luv3r: True, he had an important role. In the beginning he was just a setting set up. Something to start the story. Later, he would have become jealous about how much Chuva talked to Atem, more than giving him any attention. Afterwards he would go and try to destroy Atem.

Meta: * pulls Atem closer to him and Chuva *

Merlin: oh...wow...um, ok. Anyways, my voice isn't _that _high pitched.

Nightmare: really? when you talk, a ton of dogs start scratching doors.

* everyone snickers *

Meta Luv3r: NEXT QUESTION

_**omgBecky**_

_**for Nightmare and Chuva**_

_**So in episode 100, we saw Nightmare move his cloak, reveling that nothing is there. If thats true, how did you guys f*ck and make Meta Knight?**_

Chuva: * blushes *

Nightmare: * scratches the back of head *

Meta: * slight nose bleed *

Atem: whats that mean?

Nightmare: well its simple really. When i was about 60,000 yrs younger I was a " tall man ". Chuva, was still pretty fertile-

Chuva: OH MY GOD!

Meta: I-I need to leave. I don't want to hear this * leaves the room with Atem *

Nightmare: Anyways, before I had it cut off, we fooled around a lot

Meta: ...ew...

Nightmare: Twice a day

Meta: Ew...

Nightmare: and it was some really kinky stuff

Meta: OH GOD DAD JUST SHUT UP PLEASE!

Nightmare: ...

Chuva:...

Meta Luv3r:... * eating popcorn in super comfortable chair *...

Nightmare... y-you called me dad ;)

Meta Luv3r: NEXT QUESTION

**_IDGAS_**

**_For Meta:_**

**_Atem is your younger brother and you love and care for him, and Meta Luv3r loves you in yaoi. Ever think of banging your bro? That would be hot..._**

Meta: O_O I just died a little more inside...

Atem: what do they mean by bang me?

Meta: shshshshshshshshshshhhhhhhhhhhh don't- don't talk... I-I really need to rethink that for a moment -_-"

Meta Luv3r: n-next question...

**_Troll_**

**_To Nightmare: what size cup is Chuva?_**

Nightmare: D

Chuva: WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!

Nightmare: i may be evil, not rude.

Meta Luv3r: I think thats it for today. We're glad to answer your...questions. Of course we don't really filter, BYE


	3. Go curl up in the corner!

Meta Luv3r: hey guys, i'm changing my name to Puffball Patriot ( my name on youtube and group on DA ) now lets go straight to questions! Oh i almost forgot! You can ask more than 1 question :D im also not doing 15q a chapter. how ever may i feel like is good enough ( 4 me )

_**NoneKnowme:**_

_**Do all of you know how to use a clock?**_

**_Do all of you know how to do an insane laugh?_**

Atem: * blushes * I...I don't...

Meta: Yup. The toughest kind of clock is NOVA though

Chuva: of course

Nightmare: duh

Merlin: sometimes

Puffball Patriot: digital, yes. regular, note a clue! XD

Nightmare: dumb a$$

Atem: I'll try * chuckles *

awwwwww

Meta: * evil laugh with lightning in the background *

Chuva: teehee

Nightmare: * yams and the whole planet shakes * oh, there you go then.

Merlin: RAWRAWRAWRAWR

Puffball Patriot: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH * coughs *

_**Cloey22 **_

**_Do any of you read my story (using my ipod so I don't feel like logging in) Portaling into my Mind? If so, what are your thoughts?_**

Puffball Patriot: I have :) my favorite chapter is " Dazing Discovery "

Meta: I thought it was funny in the first chapter when it said " I always was the person who couldn't stand being filthy "

Nightmare: I have better things to do then read something that doesn't explain how awesome I am

Chuva: I loved chapter 4

Meta: that chapter reminds same of you, Nightmare

Merlin: the story was very well written. I barely read, so hold that comment to heart!

_**Athena Nightmare:**_

_**Chuva and Nightmare: Why did you name Meta...Meta?**_

Nightmare: have you ever even looked up the meaning of meta in a dictionary?

Chuva: The most common definition is independent and courage. Which is just what my little Meta is

**_Forestspirit of Thunderclan:_**

**_I am wondering, do most of your Fanfics have Sex in them?  
Also,  
Meta, I have seen some pair you with Arthur, what are your thoughts on that?_**

Puffball Patriot: yes, yes they do. Because I love that hot stuff :p and i'm a bit on the douche baggy side :D

Meta: Well uh * blushes * I don't really like Arthur, as Puffball Patriot describes in Five Is Fun and Don't Tell me No 1 and 2. I only think of Arthur as a friend, even him being a higher ranking.

**_Hmm...*thinks deeply*  
Why Chuva sounds like a Mary Sue? And why did Nightmare is so stupid?  
Meta have you ever tried to get a girl (Like Galacta Knight LOL)? Atem, you'll try to steal Meta's girlfriend? XD_**

Chuva: ...

Puffball Patriot: ...no comments... * curls up in the corner *

Meta: you were a bit taken by that. I'll explain this to her. * clears throat * you see, Puffball Patriot knew that Nightmare never cared for me as a source of parental related things. So she thought, before I arrived at Popstar or joined the army, who did? There for giving me a mother, and if you think thats a Sue, I don't know what else to say to you ma'am. I can also explain why Nightmare is stupid.

Nightmare: woah! Call me dad

Meta: what ever. He's so concerned on looking cool and trying to be bad ass that he lost major IQ points. * whispers * Thats why we were able to blow up his company. Follow up question, no I haven't tried getting a girl. Why do people think Galacta is a girl? Ever play Kirby Super Star Ultra?

Atem: Even if brother was dating, I would never do anything like that! I love my brother * glomps Meta lightly * besides, brother doesn't like girls. He likes other men, not there's anything wrong with it. Plus, if Galacta was a girl, and he dated brother I would never go for him/ her. He's a big bully and a meany!

Puffball Patriot: * quietly says while shaking * thats all for today

Merlin: * yells angerlly at everyone * somebody get her some yaoi or something!

Nightmare: thats it for today I guess. * looks around * Chuva? Where'd you go?

Chuva: * curled up under a table somewhere *


	4. Merlin The Beast

Atem: Hi everyone! Today i'm hosting since brother is looking for mommy and Puffball Patriot chained herself to the corner. Anyways, lets do those questions!

_**Athena Nightmare:**_

_**Nightmare: Why do you want Meta to call you dad so much?**_

**_Chuva: What's the worst thing that happened to you?_**

**_Atem: Did you know Puffball Patriot supports Nightmare X Meta? Your thoughts?_**

**_Merlin: Why people hate on you? I don't._**

**_Oh, Chuva and Puffball Patriot, don't curl up into a bal_**l.

Nightmare: I want him to call me dad because it'll show he hasn't lost all respect and care for me

Meta: and I will never call you dad ( again )

Chuva: * random hologram shows up * the worst thing?...Losing me sweetie Meta for so long! I missed his so!

Atem: Doesn't the _x _mean together? If brother and daddy-

Nightmare: * in the background *he calls me dad

Atem: were together then-

Meta: * background * you brainwashed him

Atem: they would get along, right?

Nightmare: * pretends to be innocent * I don't know what your talking about!

Merlin: ok, so I tried to kill somebody, so what? Nightmare, Meta, Marx, and Galacta have done that too! Maybe because people are just haters

* everyone laughs *

Chuva Hologram: b-but...sue...

**_Cloey22_**

**_:D'aaawwww thanks for the kind words, I think that Dazing Discovery was my favorite chap to write!  
Anyways QUESTION TIME;  
Who like milkshakes? Chocolate, Vanilla, or other?  
Nightmare: Do you want Meta to call you dad?  
Metaknight: I don't really have a question for you so... Hi_**

Meta: chocolate

Atem: me too then!

Nightmare: what the hell? Whats a milkshake? First Oreos now this? For now I'll say vanilla.

Merlin: other. Banana

Chuva Hologram: other. Kiwi Strawberry

Puffball Patriot: v-vanilla i guess

Merlin: Seriously! Get her some yaoi or better yet just give her Meta!

Nightmare: Yes. If he called me dad I could die with no regrets

Meta: shouldn't you be dead already? And hello.

**_syani123_**

**_Aww I was joking with the questions XD  
Sorry about that. Will you accept my apologies?_**

Chuva: * randomly shows up * of course deary~

Puffball Patriot: * holding MK * sure :P

Meta: * how did she...but I was over...* hhhhhhmmmmmmmmm I sense evil lurking

**_Storystosee:_**

**_For nightmare: who do you love more, Meta, Atem or Chuva? (Cruel question is cruel)_**

Nightmare: Well...

Puffball Patriot: Are you really going to answer?

Nightmare: well I sorta _had _to marry Chuva...

Chuva: ...

Nightmare: I never really needed a second son

Atem: woah...that hurt TT A TT

Meta:...

Nightmare: so I pick Meta, isn't that right right?

Meta: do I know you?

Puffball Patriot: well thats it for now.

Merlin: MOAR QUESTIONS OR I'LL EAT YOU NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM

Atem: bye :D


	5. WAR

Puffball Patriot: MOAR QUESTIONS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Meta: what drugs are you on?

Puffball Patriot: a little this, a little that, you know?

**_NoneKnowme_**

**_ALL OF YOU, DO YOU KNOW WHAT XIII MEANS IN ROMAN NUMERALS?_**

Puffball Patriot: yep

Meta: 13

Chuva: X is ten

Nightmare: III is three

Atem: * feels clueless *

Merlin: XIII is 13

**_Forestspirit of Thunderclan:_**

**_Meta Knight: Okay, wow, how much do you hate Nightmare?\  
Arthur: If you were given time alone with one person, who would it e. Between Meta, Nightmare, and Jerca.  
Nightmare: ...Why are you, you?_**

Meta: Very, very, very much...so much...

Random Arthur Hologram: Nightmare, to ugly. Jecra, to goofy, Meta, totally hot. I would shove my huge d!ck inside his as-

Meta: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Nightmare: I'm me, because i'm awesome, smart, sexy, and everyone else is a hater.

**_Cloey22:_**

**_Nightmare... You will DIE for not knowing what a milkshake is! *RAGE TRAIN* CHUCHU ALL ABOARD!  
Meta: why don't you show your face?  
Who's read Soft Murmur? Like it? Yes you do._**

Meta: I wear this mask because if I didn't, people won't take me seriously.

Puffball Patriot: I'm sorry but we haven't read any ' Soft Murmur '

**_syani123:_**

**_Thanks for forgive me!  
Atem no! Don't cry! You are so innocent and adorable to cry...I dare you to eat this cake! *pulls out a chocolate cake* I did it myself ;D  
Nightmare why you had to be so mean with your family! Meta Knight didn't even like you!  
Meta Knight, you said you like men. And that's fine, but I mean, that if you date Galacta Knight (or any other man), then you'd be the girl in the relationship right? Someone have to act the girl in every relationship *wink*_**

Atem: May I share this with brother?

Nightmare: I'm not mean, I just tend not to like most of them. Honestly, I didn't _need _Atem, why Puffball Patriot keeps him around, I don't know. Meta likes me, he just doesn't know how to properly show it.

Meta: *grabs your wrist and pulls you out into a random hallway * yes that's true but * blushes * I mean...*sigh* i-i-its not like I have to be the uke...i mean...uh...*walks back in room and sits quietly *

Atem: Well thats all? Oh well, **HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

Puffball Patriot: I love you Meta Knight!

Nightmare: o_o I LOVE HIM MOAR!

Chuva: RUN AWAY A WAR IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!

Merlin: * screams like a girl and runs in circles *


	6. Call 911

Atem: Come on guys, more questions! Puffball Patriot wants some weird questions to answer!

Meta: anyways, today I shall be taking charge because Puffball Patriot is to busy rethinking her life.

Atem: ?

Meta: Sorry, i'm just not into her, gosh.

**_Forestspirit of Thunderclan:_**

**_Okay, well then,  
Everyone: Have any of you ever crossed dressed?  
Meta :you might want to know. some of Neku's family pair him with you. He was your friend in war, before he died.  
Neku: FOREST! I'M NOT GAY! *Hits me* Not like I had anything against gay people, I just don't find guys that attractive.  
Me; *Cries Cutely*_**

(Neku is an OC of mine, he was Meta's friend, along with Arthur's, Jerca's, and many others. Thought, no one knew he was striate. Because of who he hanged with)

Meta: Once, I was forced to art/Meta-s-Halloween-Costume-408890125

Merlin: m-maybe * rubs lipstick off face *

Chuva: Yes. It was during the times when women weren't allowed to leave their homes alone, so I dress as a man and went shopping.

Nightmare: No, you can't hide all this awesomeness with girly clothing!

Atem: whats cross dressing?

Puffball Patriot: * yells from another room * yes, I made my own Meta Knight costume once and wore it for Halloween.

Meta:...ok..., anyways I remember Neku. For a while I thought he was coming onto me, I guess I was mistaken. Excuse me, but by striate I think you mean straight.

Puffball Patriot: * walks in room holding a really big jar * ...get in...

**_Athena Nightmare:_**

**_Nightmare: You are so right about people being haters. You're a boss! And you are sexy._**

**_Puffball Patriot: Why do you like Meta as the uke?_**

**_Atem: Did you know your name is Meta backwards? I didn't know for a while. XD_**

**_All: What do you guys think about me?_**

Nightmare: dawn right i'm sexy!

Meta: * rolls eyes *

Puffball Patriot: I love Meta being uke because even though he's strong, I like seeing him get dominated * winks at Meta and Nightmare *

Meta: W-WAIT WHAT!

Nightmare: * grins, then a whip magically appears in his hand *

Atem: Yes I know. Once you put our names next to each others you'll notice. See : meta atem

Nightmare: I think your awesome because you think i'm awesome!

Merlin: FINALLY I CAN ANSWER SOMETHING! I think your cool :)

Chuva: A true sweet heart

Meta: I like you better than Puffball Patriot * eyes turn green *

Atem: I like you to * waves *

Puffball Patriot: * once again in the corner * I think your awesome

**_Storystosee:_**

**_Nightmare: you seem to care the most about Meta, yet you are never really nice to him. Why don't you try to fix things with pie? Pie (almost) always works!_**

Nightmare: * holding pie * Meta,

Meta: hm?

Nightmare: will you share this pie with me?

Meta: just ask mom to. I don't know what you did to that pie, besides anyone remember episode 57?

_~ Flash back ~_

_Tiff: oh no_

_Meta: This is not good, it is taking everything as an insult now_

_Tiff: it's gonna attack, what do we do now?_

_Meta: *looks up * here it comes! JUMP * goes right *_

_Tiff: * goes left * _

_Meta: UH. I feel...dirty..._

_~ Present time ~_

Nightmare: one of my monsters did that? * opens arms * give me a hug, son!

Meta: NO! * runs out of the room *

Chuva: * claps hands slowly * great job hun, -_-"

Nightmare: haha...

Merlin: I'M IN CHARGE AGAIN!

Puffball Patriot: I'm still here...

Merlin: * puts me in giant jar then throws out a window * I'M THE BOSS NOW!

Atem: uh...Well, thats all for today


	7. Hold Your Happiness Not Really

Chuva: Greetings everyone, I will be the host for today's Q and A. Puffball Patriot is in a hospital bed in the corner.

Puffball Patriot: * stares angerly at Merlin * ...

Meta: * sits at the end of bed and begins reading a story *

Atem: * sits in Meta's lap and listens *

Nightmare: ...idiots...

Merlin: * tied to a chair on the ceiling *

Chuva: anyways, first question!

**_Storystosee:_**

**_Okay, Meta Knight, it's obvious you don't like pie. But here is my question that has totally nothing to do with it; what do you think of merlin?  
And Merlin; would you like some ice cream? Made it myself! :)_**

Meta: * stops reading * Merlin...I hate him. Though I hadn't ever met him before-

Merlin: IM RIGHT HERE!

Meta: The fact that he was going to try and destroy Atem is enough for me to know that Merlin is an enemy.

Merlin: oh..ok then. ICE CREAM! * takes it from you * OMNOMNOM! I love it! Puffball Patriot never makes me ice cream, neither does Mrs. Chuva, so I don't eat it often.

Chuva: next question! Oh...there's no more..

Puffball Patriot: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RAWRAWRAWRAWRAWR!

Atem: oh well. Thank you Storystosee :)


	8. Nightmare Da Boss

Nightmare: Finally i'm in charge! Well, I'm bored of you mortals so just go to the questions

**_Forestspirit of Thunderclan:_**

**_*Hits Meta 'Hard'* Well I am sorry for my sorry spelling!  
*Innocent Smile* Now Questions.  
Atem: How innocent are you?_**

**_Nightmare: You do realize, one of my OC are related to you. Even though he hates you, and is with the GSA. Rin! GET OVER HERE! *Silence* Well heck with you! *Smiles*_**

**_Meta: *If he's not out cold* How many guys can you name that you know and think like you? Also, have you ever had a bad incident with your sword. Like water and electricity?_**

**_Merlin: What is your personality? I mean, I have no idea who you are, and what your like..._**

Meta: ..

Atem: ummm, well since I'm part demon I guess i'm a 50/50

Meta: Being demon doesn't make you any else innocent

Atem: * smiles and hugs Meta *

Nightmare: * staring at Meta * huh?

Meta: lets see there's Marth, Lucario, Dedede, Escargoon, Galacta, Jecra, Arthur, Falspar, Dark MK, Snake, Sword, Blade, Dragatto, Nonsurat, Olimar, and * whispers * i'm pretty sure Nightmare wants to rape me. A bad incident? Once when Kirby took Galaxia and threw it into a pond. Nearly 20 fish had died.

Merlin: I like ice cream, candy, stalingatemeverywherehegoes, and spending time with Mrs. Chuva.

**_ Athena Nightmare:_**

**_AW CRAP! I HAVE QUESTION! NO TIGERS TODAY!_**

Chuva: What was the weirdest thing you ever saw Nightmare do?

Nightmare: What do you really want, but it can't be Meta related.

Puffball Patriot: Have you ever seen Meta's beta design? Would you still be his most craziest fangirl if his beta design was his official design?

Meta: Do you like butterflies? OuO

Atem: WHY DO YOU ACT SO CUTE?! OWO

All: What's the best food ever?!

Someone control that tiger...

Chuva: * Thinks * I guess it has to be when I saw him watching a show called Hoshi no Fumu-tan. He was hospitalized for a while.

Nightmare: ...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...I guess I would like to move to Dreamland, then over throw that walking tub of lard.

Puffball Patriot: of course! As long as his personality didn't change, or voice, I might still like him. I don't know.

Meta: Sure

Atem: * blushes and giggles * thank you, but i'm not cute * giggles *

Chuva: carrots

Merlin: Ice cream

Atem: Marshmallows!

Nightmare: Flesh

Meta: Chocolate

Puffball Patriot: ham. Meta, do you mind killing that tiger?

Meta: sure

Nightmare: NO MORE QUESTIONS! Now go awa-

Puffball Patriot: WAIT!

Nightmare: fine..

Puffball Patriot: Next time, I want you guys to ask any questions you have related to my stories! If you have no questions, just tell me points, and things you like/ or want to see more of!

Meta: i'm scared now...

Puffball Patriot: ok, now goodbye :D


	9. Welcome PPwait a second

Puffball Patriot: I'M IN CHARGE! And if anyone has a problem with that...* pulls out a pointy straw * I'll shank you!

* They back away *

Puffball Patriot: First question!

**_Storystosee:_**

**_Question for meta. Slightly because of 'my broken promise'. Do sword and blade ever annoy the heck out of you?  
And patriot: is Atem going to be in 'my broken promise'!?_**

Meta: Absolutely! The two never seem to stop fighting, they never stop cursing, and every once in a while, try that ' hand in hot water ' trick on me. But what they don't know is that I never sleep!

Chuva: I think that's a problem..

Nightmare: * silently laughs *

Atem: Your a meanie dad! :(

Puffball Patriot: I never really thought about it, but maybe I will :D

Atem: * claps * Yay! I'll be with brother again! * hugs Meta *

Nightmare: Kill me now.

**_Forestspirit of Thunderclan:_**

**_Okay, these questions have plagued my mind._**

**_Meta: You say that your sword is sort of 'living', what do you mean by this? Also, what are your thoughts on your knaves (Sword and Blade)?_**

**_Nightmare: You say your goal is to take over the worlds, what made you want to do this? Also, how are demon beast created?_**

**_Atem: So, your half and half? Hm, is it hard to control both, or is there a more dominate side?_**

**_Merlin: What kind of abilities do you have? Your name is that of a great soccer, so it's got me thinking._**

**_Puffball Patriot: How did you come up with this new pen name?_**

**_Forest: Why are you taking me over?_**  
**_2P Forest: Cause, I might as well get the answers I need. *Evil Smirk*_**  
**_Forest: T_T_**

Meta: Well Galaxia has a mind of it's own. Remember when Sircia had come to try and claim it? And those two...they are fine gentleman but sometimes I try to avoid them. A good example of this is " Stains ".

Nightmare: I want to prove that I am the strongest, smartest, sexiest, * looks over to Meta * and most caring person.

Meta: pffft, whatever.

Nightmare: Most of my creatures are made in tubes filled with liquid that their bodies absorb to knowledge and strength.

Atem: Like me! But, * blushes * i'm not very smart or strong.

Chuva: oh, of course you are sweetie, just like your big brother!

Atem: * plays with feet like a baby * Well, I never really act out, the way most people describe demons would, so I guess my good side has control.

Merlin: Really?! Awesome! Well, Puffball Patriot never gave me any powers but if I could have one, it would be to be really strong!

Puffball Patriot: I thought of it because it's my youtube user name, and the name for my group on deviantart. My deviantart name is Kirby1200. Ok, no..more...questions...now im sad. JK But keep sending questions :D


	10. Let the Merlin go

Puffball Patriot: Welcome back everyone I am once again your host :D

Nightmare: kill me...

Meta: * takes out Galaxia *

Atem: Whatcha doing brother?

Chuva: uh- question time!

**_Forestspirit of Thunderclan_**

**_2p Forest: *Smirks* Hey, I 'll asking the questions. Oh and a 2P is a evil version of a 1P Think of us as the mirror versions. Also, I'll tell it to you on the mark. So, I might tick you off at times, *Cough* Like I care *Cough* Questions!_**

Meta: Well that must be creepy, has your sword ever talked to you? Also, what made you recruited them if they are that hard to get along with? What made you take over Dreamland? Personally you'd make a better king any day.

Nightmare: I highly disagree, to rule you must have to power and the smarts to do so. As far as you go, you are merely second class to who I know. They could send you to oblivion. Well, how did you come across the power to make Demon Beasts?

Atem: At least you know you not that strong or smart. However, it must mean you don't know your own strength. Right?

Merlin: Yeah, back in the time of King Arthur is Sorcerer Merlin the Great. Was sort of a Warlock

Meta: Well, not that I could recall has it/ she/ he ever spoken to me before. It is possible however within a third world or party being related in any sort of manner I might be able to confirm the chances that in it's own mind embodied into a sole it could have slim chances of speech within the mind over matter.

Puffball Patriot: * head explodes *

Nightmare: English please

Meta: * sighs * I'm saying is that inside it's own mind it may be able to talk, but can't be head by us. About Sword and Blade, well they said they wanted to fight for the same cause as me, so I said yes. The more helpers the better. I wanted to take over Dreamland because I wanted to teach those Cappies a lesson that they need to fight for peace, but of course they were cowards and sent Kirby. I have nothing against him though, and thank you I would make a better king.

Nightmare: * mimics Forestspirit * whatever. I'm not telling you how I learned make demon beast, just do what I did to make Meta, get married and have kinky s-

Chyva and Meta: QUIET!

Atem: True I guess, but I don't really like fighting because once I saw brother fighting and he got really hurt.

Merlin: Coooooooooooooooooooool * plays with stick * PEW PEW! I killed Puffball Patriot! PEW! Bonus points for killing Atem!

Nightmare: * whispers * no witnesses *points at Chuva *

Meta: next

**_Blue Wafflez:_**

**_Puffball: So...would you please right a Chuva x Meta lemon?! Like for god's sake don't do yaoi so much!_**

**_Atem: Please be in My Broken Promise!_**

Puffball Patriot: I can...do that..

Atem: It's not up up me, sorry.

Puffball Patriot: NO MOAR QUESTIONS?! I'm letting Merlin off his leash..


End file.
